swgreatgalacticwarrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Lightsaber construction
The lightsaber is the primary weapon of the Jedi and Sith factions. Each saber is unique and is very personal, both sides are taught the phrase your saber is your life to reinforce this. Every learner must construct a lightsaber before taking their test to become a knight. Much time is spent in build and tooling the saber only to do it over and over as the force user gains experiance. Only one who spends a great deal of time can create a perfect lightsaber. Sith students may instead build a Sith Sword as part of their trials of knighthood. Contest to popular belief color of the saber does not always reflect the wielder. The Basics The basic parts need to construct a lightsaber are: *Power Cell *Handgrip *Activation Plate *Safety *Belt Ring *Beam Adjuster *Emitter Matrix *Recharge Socket *Lens Assembly *Power Conduit *Focusing Crystal(usually one to three) To make a Lightsaber you must possess the Force Sensitive feat. Three checks are made to harmonize the crystals for use in a lightsaber. First you must harmonize the self (DC 20 Constitution Check), then you must harmonize with the force(DC20 Wisdom Check), lastly imbue the crystals(DC20 Intelligence Check). You may spend one full day (up to ten) in meditation to decrease one check's DC by one per day in meditation. This bonus only applies to the next check made, if you fail you must start over meditating to gain any bonus. For each success the Jedi/Sith gains +3 to his Force Pool for the first crystal that a Jedi/Sith harmonizes. Once all three ability checks achieve success, you must make a Craft(lightsaber) check to see if it correctly functions, DC30 for level 1-2, DC25 for level 3, DC20 for level 4, DC15 for level 5, DC10 for level 6. If you fail this check you have to wait 10 minus your Jedi/Sith level days before attempting again. A Jedi/Sith gains a +1 bonus to attack rolls when using a lightsaber crafted by him. Handle Lightsabers can have a variety of handle shapes. When crafting a Lightsaber handle you must succeed at a Craft(lightsaber) check DC18 to forge a standard straight handle. You may choose to make a lightsaber designed to utilize finesse rather than strength, if so add +10 to the Craft DC. Just as with the crystal you may meditate for up to 10 days for a bonus on the craft check to make the handle. Crystals The most common crystal used to create lightsabers is Mephite, though other variaties can be used. A basic lightsaber is built with only one crystal, with experiance you learn how to add more crystals(up to three) to your lightsaber. All crystals start at the Flawed purity and can be improved over time. Other crystals can sometimes afford bonuses and are generally harder to find. Here is a list of other crystals that can be used for light saber construction, their associated benifits and rarity(in order of relative difficulty: D, C, B, A, S, SS, X. NOTE: X Rated crystals should be considered artifacts and are exceedingly rare, all must be RP'ed and cannot be purchased or sold): Lightsaber Advancement As a Force User gains knowledge and experience they can retool and work on their lightsaber to improve it. When improving the quality of a crystal it will only function for the person who improved it as that level of purity. Progression is as follows: Basic Lightsaber Stats While the medium length lightsaber is the most common, other variaties have emerged this is a list of basic stats for some types that are used, should you want to create a new style of saber make it comprable to a saber of similar blade length: *Lightknife(Tiny); Damage 2d4, A lightknife can only ignore DR of objects of DR1 or less. Limited to one Crystal only. *Shoto(Smal); Damage 2d8, A Shoto if used as a primary or secondary weapon grants a dodge bonus of +1 to Defense against one target per round chosen during you action, if held in a Defensive Grip you cannot attack with it but it grants a +2 Dodge bonus to Defense against one target per round chosen during you action. *Lightsaber(Medium); Damage 2d8, Due to training received as a Jedi/Sith you get a +1 to Attack with a traditional Lightsaber. *Lightsaber, double(Medium); Damage 2d8/2d8, Due to the complexity of double weapon style lightsabers they require an additional Exotic Weapon Profeciency(lightsaber, double) to use at its full potential. With this feat, you may make an extra attack at your Base Attack Bonus with a -2 to all attacks for the round. This effect stacks with any penalties from feats that provide extra attacks. All lightsabers(with the exception of the Lightknife) ignore DR when damaging an object that is not inhearently lightsaber resistant. This effects DR granted by armor also. All basic lightsabers score a critical on a natural roll of 19-20, regardless of size. When creating a new variaty of lightsaber talk to your GM and have it approved and worked out before assuming you have it. Category:Weapons Category:Exotic Category:Melee